(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water pumps for several thousand atmospheres and can also pump other fluids. At the same time it may belong to pumps with rotary shafts and plural pumping chambers in a common housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Water pumps for several hundred atmospheres were commonly three plunger pumps which were reciprocated by a crankshaft over connecting rods and a valve head was assembled onto the cylinders.
For pressures of more than onethousand atmospheres the prior art commonly used so called "boosters" which are pressure intensifiers. A medial pressure pump supplies oil under pressure of several hundred atmospheres alternatingly into different ends of a big diameter cylinder wherein a piston of equally big diameter reciprocates under the alternating direction of the oil under pressure. Piston shafts of smaller diameters extend into the high pressure water cylinders axially of the mentioned big diameter cylinder. Inlet and outlet valves are communicated to the high pressure cylinders for the pumping of the water. The difference of diameters of the mentioned cylinders and pistons provides a transmission which boosts the pressure in the water stage to high pressure of more than onethousand atmospheres.
The sealing of the pistons which pump the water is expensive and difficult because the water is not lubricating. Wear reduces the life time of the seals, internal compression and wear of the seals reduces the efficiency. The pumps of the prior art are, therefore, expensive and a more simple pump of better efficiency, reliability and of lower weight and smaller space is highly desired but presently not available in the prior art. The most closely related prior art seems to appear in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,190,716 ; 3,394,631 and in British Pat. No. 1,377,087.